


Love can hurt

by Loving_Na_Jaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Na_Jaemin/pseuds/Loving_Na_Jaemin
Summary: In which Jaemin finds comfort in having Mark asleep in his arms and can finally stop pretending.





	Love can hurt

Three words. Three words are enough to confuse, to anger, to relieve, but above all, to break.  
  
"I love you." Na Jaemin whispers into the tousled light brown locks of the older boy who was supposedly asleep in his arms. The younger's eyes soon appear to become glassy, unshed tears being held off by the possibility of having his arms tremble around the older, around Mark Lee.  
  
"I love you so much." Jaemin whispers again, voice becoming more breathier and shaky, vulnerable to falling apart. The younger only brings Mark closer, arms firm around the older's torso, eyes closing shut as a few tears slip and cascade down his pale cheeks.  
  
Jaemin can only think that it's okay to let tears slip and fall, the still older boy providing comfort and reassurance to let himself succumb to the pain that is one sided love. It is that time that Jaemin shuts his eyes and the tears run in more steadier lines down his cheeks. The younger boy can only find comfort in the fact that he knows that Mark is asleep and unable to see his vulnerability and how completely and utterly in love he was with the older. Na Jaemin found comfort in knowing that he could hide his feelings for the older who was dating his neighbour, Lee Donghyuck.  
  
Jaemin thinks he knows that Mark is asleep, but unbeknownst to him, Mark Lee is frozen within Jaemin's arms, body feigning sleep as his chest tightens, guilty of not returning Jaemin's love. It's wrong to lie, to pretend, but what Jaemin has yet to know is that all these "platonic cuddle sessions" were Mark's secret apologies for never being able to love him back. They were, with what Mark forced himself to understand as, opportunities for Jaemin to let go of his facade and succumb to the heartache that Mark gives.  
  
Na Jaemin is the one crying, cupid's arrow lodged painfully into his heart with the engraved name, "Lee Minhyung" while Mark is the one with the tight chest, guilt wrapping itself around the older's heart as his selfishness convinces himself that he needs both Jaemin and Donghyuck in his life so closely. It's like this that both boys are struck with arrows of pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly wanted to post my first fic to be fluffy but with sadder moods, happier endings are hard to write. I promise to write a happier MarkMin soon.


End file.
